Le retour et ses conséquences
by MorganaArthur
Summary: Une nouvelle éléve arrive dans le lycée de Bella et des Cullen a Forks mais pas si inconnue que ça...Cette personne n'est autre que la véritable soeur de Rosalie , Juliet qui à été transformée tout comme sa soeur quelques siécles plus tôt...
1. Chapter 1 : Enchantée

TWILIGHT

Chapitre 1 : Enchantée….

Aujourd'hui , c'est le jour de la rentrée et comme tout les ans Bella a du mal a se réveillée ce qui lui vaut un….

« Bella tu vas être en retard au lycée si tu ne te dépêche pas ! » s'exclama son père de la cuisine

…..chaque année ! Mais elle finit comme même par se réveillée quand son père le lui crie 3 ou 4 fois et menace de monté a l'étage. D'autant que cette année est enfin la dernière après elle serait libre… Elle s'approche de sa commode située près de son lit et en sort des vêtements qu'elle enfile en vitesse. Une fois habillée elle sort de sa chambre et emprunte le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers.

« Bonjour bien dormie ? » lui demanda son père la voyant enfin apparaitre

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Oui ça va…mais tu me fais le coup chaque année Bella de te réveillée en retard faudra que tu améliore ça l'année prochaine… »

« Heu papa….c'est ma dernière année au lycée ! »

« Déjà ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! L'année prochaine tu seras à l'université… »

« Oui….l'université ! »

Comment lui annoncé , annoncé a votre famille que votre petit ami et sa famille sont des vampires et que vous en deviendrez bientôt un a votre tour ? Elle ne savait nullement la réponse ! L'heure n'était de toute façon pas au jeu des questions réponses d'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle aille au lycée. Elle fit une bise rapide a son père et sortit de chez elle pour prendre sa voiture direction le lycée.

Une fois là-bas elle n'aperçue aucune voiture des Cullen…

« Bizarre… » Se dit-elle

« Hey Bella ! »

Elle se retourna et aperçue Jessica , Mike , Eric et Angela venir dans sa direction. Elle les salua et ils finirent par montés voir dans quel classe ils seront cette année. Bella regarda les emplois du temps : elle commençait par SVT la matière qu'elle adorait le plus. En classe elle vit qu'elle avait le même professeur que l'année dernière. Le cours commença quand soudain quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Bella pensa tout d'abord a Edward. Le professeur dit a la personne située derrière la porte d'entrée et cette personne ne se fit pas priée et entra. Une fille grande entra la chevelure brune et bouclée. Une nouvelle me dis-je comme a moi-même. Elle lui montra une sorte de billet de retard et il lui dit :

« Bienvenue a vous Mlle Hale ! Vous allez vous assoir a côté de Mlle Swan ! » lui dit-elle me montrant

Elle souria et je ne compris pas pourquoi mais elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Une fois installée elle me dit :

« Enchantée ! Je suis Juliet Hale ! Tu es Isabella Swan je me trompe ? »

'Hale ? ça me dit quelque chose' pensa Bella

« Ou alors tu te trompe mal ! Par contre appelle-moi juste Bella ! »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir ! »

« Bien alors je voudrais que pour demain vous me fassiez un exposé sur le corps humain et se qui le constitue par groupe de deux ! » nous dit le prof

« Génial un exposé ! Tout ce que j'adore ! » ironisa Juliet

« Viens chez moi vers 18h on le fera ensemble si tu veut ! »

« Avec plaisir ! Une dernière chose ou habite tu ? »

« Je te déposerais mon adresse dans ton casier ! »

« Ça marche ! »

DRING

La sonnerie venait de retentir quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau..

« Mr Cullen vous êtes en retard ! »


	2. Chapter 2 : Pourquoi est tu là?

**Merci des reviews qui me sont laissés sur mes différentes fictions ! Voilà pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de Twilight et de ma fiction le Chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi est tu là ?

Bella et Juliet sortirent de leurs cours de SVT après qu'Edward soit finalement sortit de la salle de cours. En sortant elles tombèrent sur lui. Juliet voyant le regard qui lui lançait dit :

« On se revoie en cours de philo Bella ! »

Elle fit un sourire narquois à Edward avant de partir en direction de son casier.

« Tu ne dois pas la fréquentée ! » lança Edward

« Bonjour a toi aussi ! Et je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ? » Lui répondit sa petite amie

« Elle est dangereuse ! » lui dit-il a voix basse

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et puis tu la bien regardée ? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! » Dit Bella commençant à perdre patience.

« Détrompe toi je la connais bien ! C'est pour ça que je te demande de t'éloignée d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Désolé mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui m'éloigne de toi ! »

Elle s'en alla le laissant en plan au milieu du couloir

'Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te tue Rosalie !'pensa Edward

Voyant qu'il était en plein milieu du couloir il se décida enfin a bougé et il partit en direction de son cours. Il avait le même cours que Bella et Juliet : Philo ! Juliet était arrivée un peu avant Edward et se plaça a côté de Bella ce qui fit enrager ce dernier au plus haut point ! Mais bon sang a quoi jouait t-elle ? Il ne fallait pas la quittée des yeux ! Mais elle n'agirait pas en public elle est trop intelligente !

Juliet de son côté trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal ! Et puis elle prenait un malin plaisir a torturé ce pauvre Edward ! Mais elle le savait elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait en finir au plus vite. Le soir était arrivé a grand pas et l'heure arrivait d'allé faire cette exposé des plus gratifiant chez Bella. Elle prit son sac, passa la main dedans attrapant un bout de papier et lu dessus l'adresse de Bella, elle le chiffonna et le jeta : elle savait très bien ou cette dernière habitait ! C'était juste pour ne pas paraitre trop suspecte, déjà qu'Edward la suspectait il ne fallait pas que Bella si mette. Elle sortie de son appartement qu'elle avait louée dans le centre-ville pour allée chez sa partenaire de devoir. Elle arriva très vite car elle n'était pas perdue dans cette ville elle la connaissait par cœur ! Elle sonna a la porte de cette maison qui avait une parure blanche et ce fut le père de Bella qui lui ouvrit :

« Bonjour je suis Juliet Hale la partenaire de classe de Bella ! » salua cette dernière

« Enchanté ! Je suis Charlie Swan son père ! Entre donc ! »

« Merci ! »

Elle rentra et elle qui croyait découvrir une maison des plus parrurée trouva un intérieur des plus simple !

« BELLA ! » cria son père de l'entrée

« J'arrive ! » lui répondit-elle en descendant

Elle arriva dans l'entrée , fit la bise a Juliet et après avoir répétée au moins 5 fois a son père qu'il pouvait allé chez le père de Jacob qui l'avait invité a diner car Sue avait préparé encore de trop , ce qui valut les rires amusées de Juliet , elles montèrent dans la chambre pour travaillée . La Juliet découvrit une chambre plutôt grande aux murs parme, un grand lit double avec des draps de la même couleur que les murs, une commode en pin et juste à côté un grand miroir.

« Très jolie ta chambre ! » lui dit son invitée

« Merci ! » lui répondit Bella flattée du compliment

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'Edward dise qu'elle était dangereuse elle lui paraissait au contraire gentille. Elle fut coupée dans ses préoccupations par Juliet qui répliquais :

« Si on commençait ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce travail alors plus vite il sera finit plus vite je passerais a autre chose ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! »

Elles se mirent à rire puis s'installèrent sur le lit de Bella histoire de travaillées ne serait ce qu'un minimum. Elles y passèrent une bonne heure puis quelqu'un apparut…non 2 personnes à la porte de Bella. Elle les reconnues toutes deux : Edward et Emmet.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Tu vois Edward je ne suis pas morte ! » Leur dit Bella

Ce dernier ainsi qu'Emmet ne s'intéressaient pas a Bella mais regardaient Juliet.

« Pourquoi tu est là Juliet ? » lança Edward avec colère

**Comment avez-vous trouvés mon chapitre ? Laissés vos reviews ! Dans le prochain épisode on verra enfin la vraie nature de Juliet ! Bonne soirée et merci de vos reviews ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : La dure réalitée des choses

**Voilà le chapitre 3 qui je sais a été très attendu par les lecteurs de cette fic ! Aujourd'hui je posterais surement 2 voir 3 chapitres a la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews qui ne sont pour l'instant que peu mais que j'espère grandiront ! Place aux vampires maintenant ! **

Chapitre 3 : La dure réalité des choses….(Partie 1)

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Edward ! » lui lança Juliet en se relevant du lit pour se mettre face à lui

« Attendez deux secondes….vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Bella complètement perdue se levant a son tour pour se mettre a côté de Juliet

« Son nom de famille ne te dit rien Bella ? » ironisa Emmet

« Et bien au début quand elle est arrivée dans la classe j'ai pensée a Rosalie mais vu qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas temps que ça j'ai écartée l'hypothèse ! » réfléchis Bella

« Pas besoin de se ressemblées pour être sœur encore heureux ! » dit Juliet en rigolant

« C'est vrai qu'avoir une sœur comme toi sa doit pas être marrant tout les jours ! » chercha Emmet

« Ose répété ce que tu viens de dire ! » lui cria Juliet s'approchant de lui

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » s'interposa Bella

« Bella tu n'as pas remarquée ces yeux ? » lui demanda calmement Edward

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas que ça à faire que de regardée les yeux des autres ! Et je ne suis pas idiote a ce point pour être naïve comme vous je porte des lentilles mais voilà mes vrais yeux ! »

Elle s'approcha du miroir de Bella pour retirée ces lentilles et ce remise à côté de Bella. La ils découvrirent tous une couleur d'yeux qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

« Tu les as rejoins ? » lui cria Edward

« Personne ne ce souciais de moi alors un peu plus un peu moins méchante je ne vois pas la différence ! » lui répondit-elle le narguant du regard

« Mais pourquoi rejoindre les Volturis ? » rétorqua Emmet qui ne la comprenait visiblement pas.

« Au début j'étais leurs prisonnières et ils m'ont accueillit parmi eux mais maintenant je me fais a leurs caractères et surtout a l'arrogance de Jane ! » répondit clairement Juliet perdue dans ses pensées

« Depuis quand tu es avec eux ? » demanda Bella curieuse

« Voilà bien quelques siècles ! Après l'arrivée de Jane et Alec je pense ! En tout cas pas longtemps après ma transformation ! »

« Et tu es là car ils t'ont données une mission ? » rétorqua à nouveau Bella visiblement très curieuse

« Exactement ! » lui répondit Juliet

Elle revint à la réalité. Il fallait en finir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle attrapa Bella par le bras car celle-ci était juste à côté d'elle et lui pointa un objet coupant sous la gorge qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Arrête Juliet ! » cria Emmet même si il ne fallait pas trop la brusquée car c'est une Volturi et qu'elle ne contrôle surement pas ces gestes.

« Je veut juste son sang ! C'est tout ! » Lança Juliet

« Pourquoi ? » demanda prudemment Edward

On entendit à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier mais ceux-ci allait plus vite ils couraient. C'était Carlisle et Rosalie. Ce dernier s'approcha tandis que Rosalie restait en retrait au pas de la porte.

« Lâche la Juliet ! » dit Carlisle de sa voix douce et calme

« Qui êtes vous pour me données des ordres ? » répliqua cette dernière en aucun pressée de la lâchée

Rosalie s'approcha et lui lança :

« Fait pas de conneries Juliet ! »

Elle n'avait pas encore remarquée les yeux rouges de sa sœur mais les remarqua immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ? T'est tu souciée une seule fois de moi depuis que je suis vampire ? » Lui répondit violemment sa sœur

« Non et j'en suis navrée ! Mais pourquoi les avoir rejoint ? »

« Eux ce sont occupés de moi et c'est eux ma famille maintenant ! A présent tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! » Cria Juliet

« Comment tu peut dire ça ? » déclara Emmet sur le même ton

« Laisse Emmet ! Elle a raison j'aurais du m'occupée d'elle quand elle a été transformée, elle est ma petite sœur et j'aurais du la protégée ! Mais maintenant tout ce que je dirais sera inutile ! » Répliqua a son tour Rosalie laissant une larme lui coulée le long de la joue.

« Tu aurais du en effet ! Mais tout ce que tu diras sera inutile à mes yeux ! J'ai vu et fait des choses abominables et personne ne pouvait m'aidée, m'expliquée le bien et le mal jusqu'à ce que je sois emprisonnée a Voltera ou là ils m'ont en quelques sortes apprise a faire ma vie de vampire ! »

Juliet était a présent en pleurs, et Bella ne tarderais pas non plus ! Quand a Rosalie elle s'était enfouie dans les bras d'Emmet.

**Alors ce chapitre ? Je sais c'est cruel de laissé sur une fin pareil mais la suite arrive dans pas longtemps ! Et puis dans le prochain peut être une views sur les Volturis grâce** **a Juliet ! **

**Merci de vos reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4 : La dure réalitée des choses

**Voici , voilà la suite de ma fiction Twilight ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuée cette fiction ! **

Chapitre 4 : La dure réalité des choses….(Partie 2)

« Nous ne te ferons aucun mal ! Lâche et Bella et tu pourras t'en allée ! » Lança Carlisle a Juliet

« Vous comprenez pas ou vous le faites exprès ? Laissée moi prendre un peu de son sang en attendant la totalité et je ne reviendrais que pour la totalité un peu plus tard ! » répondit Juliet

« J'accepte de te le donné ! » dit l'intéressée

« Tu es sûre ? » repris Juliet surprise

« La touche pas Juliet fait attention a ce que tu fais ! » insurgea Edward

« Connais-tu les punitions qu'inflige Aro quand il est insatisfait ? » lui répondit Juliet sur le même ton

« C'est à moi de décidée ce que je veux Edward ! Et j'accepte de lui donnée ce sang ! » S'interposa Bella pour évitée une nouvelle bagarre

« Elle ne sait pas ce contrôlée face à du sang Bella ! C'est un prédateur comme les autres Volturis et elle ne veut que le mal ! » Répondit Carlisle

« Je crois savoir si je peux ou non me contrôlée face a du sang ! Les autres de ma famille ne le savent pas très bien à vrai dire mais moi je le sais ! Et puis mes yeux sont peut-être couleur sang mais cela ne veut rien dire, je ne me nourrirai jamais du sang de Bella, ce n'est pas a moi de le faire car a ce qu'Aro ma dit elle sera très bientôt transformée ! Ah oui il a rajouté quel gâchit ! » répliqua Juliet

« Aro bien sûr ! Il sait tout ! » rajouta Rosalie

« Bon Bella si tu veut toujours le faire assieds toi sur ton lit ! » dit Juliet

« Attends… » dit Bella

« Quoi ? J'ai pas toute la soirée ! Je doit-être a Voltera dans une semaine ! » lui dit Juliet

« Je vais avoir mal ? » dit Bella commençant à avoir peur

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Juliet se retourna et vit que c'était Edward qui venait de parlé. Pourquoi l'aidais t-elle ?

« Oui bien sûr ! » répliqua la petite amie de ce dernier

Il souria puis se retourna vers Juliet et lui dit :

« Juliet essaye de te contrôlée quand tu seras en train de la mordre ! »

« Oui je le ferais ! Je la mords, j'en récupère le sang, vous vous occupés de la suite et tout le monde et content ! » dit Juliet souriant

« Bien ! Alors je suis d'accord ! » reprit Edward

« Rosalie , Emmet sortez ! »

Carlisle les fit sortirent et ferma la porte derrière eux !

Juliet s'assit a son tour sur le lit , pour être côte a côte avec Bella , Edward la surveillait de très prés elle ne devait pas se trompée ! Elle prit dans ses mains le poignait que Bella lui tendait et l'apporta a sa bouche, il fallait juste formée une entaille pour que le sang coule. Elle enfonça une de ses dents dans la veine qu'elle ressentait mais surtout celle pour éviter que le sang ne coule de trop , Bella émit un cri de douleur ce qui fit lâchée prise a Juliet. Elle s'essuya avec son bras le sang qu'elle avait sur sa bouche et détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou : une petite fiole y était attachée , celle qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle s'approcha a nouveau de Bella et fit coulée quelques gouttes de sang dans la fiole avant de la remettre immédiatement à son cou. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella et déclara :

« Elle a su parfaitement se contrôlée. Néanmoins Edward tu vas devoir lui retiré le poison ! »

« Merci… » dit Juliet d'une voix faible

Elle sortit par le fenêtre de Bella qui était grande ouverte et partie en courant a travers la forêt direction Voltera.

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? Laissez vos reviews ! Prochaine étape : Voltera et les terribles Volturi.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Retour a Voltera

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'essaye de postée le plus de chapitre avant Noel ! Bonne lecture , bonnes fêtes , bonnes vacances ! **

Personnages présents pour Voltera :

Aro Volturi

Jane Volturi

Alec Volturi

Caius Volturi

Marcus Volturi

Félix Volturi

Heidi

Demetri Volturi

Et bien sûr Juliet !

**Place au chapitre ! **

Chapitre 5 : Retour a Voltera

Juliet voyageait depuis 1 semaine , le sang autour du cou en quelques sortes , elle traversait champs , forêt , montagnes et rivières parfois pour arrivée a Voltera. Elle finit par y arrivée peu avant le levé du soleil. En entrant dans le grand monument qu'occupaient les Volturis depuis de nombreuses décennies la secrétaire encore humaine vint a sa rencontre :

« Bonjour ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Bon mais épuisant ! » lui répondit-elle

« Voilà vos vêtements ! »

« Merci ! »

« Bonne journée ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre , prit ces vêtements et alla se changée : le temps pressait ! Aussi elle ne devait pas portée n'importe quels vêtements devant le grand Aro ! Elle enfila donc sa robe bustier de la même couleur que ses yeux qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux , mis ses chaussures assorties et laissa ses cheveux bouclés détachés. Elle avait juste mis une touche de maquillage sur ses beaux yeux. Elle était fin prête a les « Affrontés ». Avant de partir elle remit autour de son cou le précieux collier et sortit de la salle ou elle s'était changée. Elle emprunta l'ascenceur pour monter dans la grande salle. Une fois a l'étage elle parcourue a grande vitesse les couloirs , couleurs laves , illuminés par quelques bougés placés le long des murs. En avançant un peu plus elle aperçue Alec l'attendant devant la porte :

« Le Maitre t'attendait ! »

« Alec maintenant que je suis là on peut entrés ? » riposta cette dernière

Il souria puis ouvrit les portes. Elle entra , Alec sur ses talons.

« Juliet ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! » dit Aro

« Moi de même Maitre ! » répondit Juliet

« Tu as le sang ? » demanda Jane avec son habituel sarcasme

« Tu as un train à prendre Jane ? » lui répondit Juliet un sourire en coin

Décidément ses deux là ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

« Franchement vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas incapable à ce point ! » reprit-elle regardant a nouveau Jane

« Nous te prenons pour la sœur d'une Cullen voilà tout ! » dit Jane

« Jane ! Nous te faisons entièrement confiance ! » répondit le frère de cette dernière

« Merci ! A l'avenir Jane devient plus sympathique et moins froide comme ton frère veut-tu ? » reprit Juliet

Jane était prête a torturée Juliet quand Aro intervint :

« Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez après mais je voudrais l'humaine Juliet , son sang pour être plus précis ! »

Elle retira son collier et donna sa fiole a Aro.

« ça m'étonnerais que l'humaine soit dedans ! » répliqua sèchement Jane

« Patience Jane , la patience ! Tu connais ce mot là ? » demanda Juliet

« Ma tu apportée ça en attendant de pouvoir avoir l'humaine ? » demanda Aro suspicieux

« C'est exact ! Mais il faut que je gagne la confiance des Cullens pour pouvoir l'avoir ! » rigola Juliet

« Et de ta sœur ! » répliqua Alec

« Exactement ! »

« Ils croient surement que nous allons te torturée parce-que tu ne nous a pas apportés ce que nous voulions ! » reprit Alec

« Oui c'est ça…J'ai un plan ! » répondit leur Maitre

« On vous écoute ! » dit Jane

« Alec essaye de la faire souffrir en la mordant sur les bras et en la lançant a travers la salle quand a toi Jane utilise ton pouvoir ! Alice le verra j'en suis certain ! »

Un sourire ce dessina sur toutes les lèvres : ils allaient enfin avoir les Cullen !

**Quand avez-vous pensez ? Prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Merci de me lire ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Un plan Volturien

**Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture mais en attendant voilà la suite avec le chapitre 6 avec les Volturis et Juliet ! Bonne lecture ! Dans ce chapitre ils sont plus machiavéliques que jamais ! **

Chapitre 6 : Un plan Volturien.

Le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place la veille juste après le retour de Juliet pris effet en ce jour. Ils arrivèrent tous à l'aube dans la grande salle, et avaient finalement décidé que Jane commencerait le calvaire de Juliet. Ils savaient aussi très bien qu'Alice aurait une vision de ce qui se passerait alors il ne fallait rien raté. Quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans l'immense salle : la secrétaire leurs apportaient un message qu'Aro ouvrit immédiatement. C'était Démétri qui lui disait qu'il avait retrouvé Heidi errant dans les bois près de l'Alaska et qu'il rentrerait dans la semaine avec elle. La jeune fille prenait en effet un malin plaisir a s'échappée autant de fois que possible.

« Vous l'avez encore envoyé cherché Heidi ? Si je ne me trompe pas ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Pourquoi ne pas envoyé Félix ou même Jane la cherchée au moins là elle arrêtera peut-être car ça commence à devenir un jeu pour elle ! » Lança Juliet a Aro.

« On est jalouse Juliet ? » dit Alec hilare

« Raconte pas de bêtises Alec ! » lui répondit Juliet

« Il a raison tu est complètement jalouse ! T'apprécie pas qu'elle le cherche et qu'elle fricote avec ton petit-ami alors que toi tu ne le vois qu'une fois par an au moins ! » Dit Jane sur le même ton qu'Alec

« Vous savez que vous m'énervez grandement vous deux ? » dit Juliet agacée

Au bout d'un moment, Aro en ayant marre de leurs débats demanda :

« Si nous passions au plan ? »

« Vous avez raison ! Excusez-nous ! » Lui répondit Jane

« Bon si tu veut bien, tu commence Jane ! » parla à nouveau Aro

« Avec joie ! » répondit l'intéressée

« Et Alec tu interviens ensuite ! Pour finir tu la traineras en dehors de la salle ! » Reprit Aro

« Au travail ! » répondit Alec

Félix s'approcha de Juliet et lui donna une énorme gifle histoire de commencé même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme. La joue de Juliet c'était fissuré et revint normal au bout de quelques minutes. Aro commença a parlé :

« Juliet ma chère Juliet, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené l'humaine ? »

« Je suis désolée…..j'ai commise une faute mais je promets de vous ramenée au plus vite l'humaine ! » dit Juliet calmement

« On a jamais de deuxième chance ! » lui lança Jane

«Je suis sur que tu ne commettras plus aucune faute ! Jane tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » dit leurs maitre

« Ça va surement faire un peu mal ! SOUFFRANCE ! » Dit Jane d'une voix calme

Juliet se tordit de douleur : Jane y allait surement un peu fort mais bon chacun jouait son rôle à merveille même si elle pensait et même était sûre que Jane ne trouvait là-dedans aucun jeu et que ci c'était la réalité elle le ferait avec beaucoup de plaisir. Quand Jane arrêta enfin la souffrance envers Juliet , cette dernière essaya en vain de ce jetée sur celle qu'elle détestait tant. Jane reprit de plus belle sa colère envers Juliet qui arrêta net sa course. Elle tomba au sol et dit :

« Arrête j'ai compris ! »

« Ce n'est que le commencement de ta souffrance ! » intervint Caius

« Jane tu peut stoppée là ! Alec je t'en pris défoule toi ! » Dit a son tour Aro

Jane était mécontente de devoir arrêtée mais laissa finalement place à son jumeau. Elle savait qu'il la ferait souffrir pour le bien de leur plan mais elles savaient aussi qu'ils s'appréciaient car ils avaient les mêmes traits de caractères avait-elle remarquée quelques siècles plutôt. Alec ce mit à mordre Juliet sur les bras, et la lancée a travers la pièce, celle-ci se retrouva a terre pratiquement aux pieds d'Aro la peau fissurée de partout, et ne put se relevée tellement elle avait mal. Sa peau finit par se reconstruire et Aro reprit toujours aussi calme :

« Alec ! Enferme là dans les cachots ! »

« Oui maitre »

Il prit Juliet par le bras et la releva avant de la trainée vers les cachots.

A Forks , Alice venait d'avoir une vision de ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt a Voltera et la raconta a toute sa famille….

Mission gagnée pour les Volturis mais la bataille n'est pas encore gagnée elle !


	7. Chapter 7 : Souviens toi

Chapitre 7 : Souviens-toi...

A Forks, Alice venait d'avoir une vision et la raconte...

« Alice qu'est ce que tu vois ? » demanda Jasper

"Je vois...c'est assez flou mais je vois des personnes 6 ou peut-être 7 je ne sais pas...parmi eux il y a Juliet et Aro n'a pas l'air très content...et..." Elle s'arrêta un instant reprenant son souffle

"Et quoi Alice?" paniqua Rosalie

"Et je suis là !" dit une voix venant de l'entrée du salon 

Tout les Cullens se retournèrent surpris et ils aperçurent devant eux...

"Juliet ? Mais..." marmonna Alice encore sous le choc de sa vision

"Je viens de m'échapper de Volterra je marche et court a travers champs depuis une semaine ! Vous voulez-bien m'aidez ?" coupa Juliet en versant une larme

Bella, qui était présente, accourra vers cette dernière sans qu'Edward ne puis l'en empêcher, et pris cette dernière dans ces bras avant de dire :

« Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider ! N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle regardant tout les autres Cullen

« Oui nous allons tous t'aider c'est promis ! Après tout tu fait un peu partie de la famille vue que tu est la sœur de Rosalie ! » dit Esmée prenant a son tour Juliet dans les bras

Juliet ne put s'empêcher de sourire : bien sûr qu'elle allait réussir sa mission ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs...

PENDANT CE TEMPS A VOLTERA :

Démétri revenait de son long voyage avec Heidi et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller retrouver son Maitre. A la porte l'attendait comme a son habitude Alec qui lui dit avec un sourire :

« Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas revenu plus tôt...tu as manquer Juliet de 2 jours ! »

« Et je suppose qu'elle était là quand vous avez reçus la lettre ? » dit Démétri imaginant déjà la réaction que Juliet avait pu avoir

« Oui en effet et ce n'est pas trop de son goût que tu traine trop avec Heidi ! Tu devrais faire attention ! » dit Alec le mettant en prévention

« Tu as raison ! Je m'expliquerais avec elle plus tard ! Entrons maintenant tu veux ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Aro prit la parole :

« Mon cher Démétri enfin te revoilà ! Comment c'est passer ton voyage ? »

« Très bien Maitre je vous remercie ! Si vous cherchez Heidi elle est en bas ! »

« Merci beaucoup Démétri ! Je voulais aussi t'informer de la mission que nous avons confier à Juliet ! »

« Allez-y je vous écoute ! »

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir piéger les Cullen grâce a son aide précieuse et avoir l'humaine ! Nous l'avons en quelque sorte torturer car elle ne nous avaient pas ramener l'humaine ! Ainsi Alice, grâce a son don, aura eu cette vision et ils prendront en pitié Juliet ! » dit Aro imaginant déjà sa victoire

« Vous croyez donc entièrement que votre plan va marcher ? » demanda Démétri

« Je fais entièrement confiance a Juliet et elle réussira sa mission ! » dit Aro confiant

« Vous avez tort de lui faire confiance Maitre ! Sa sœur est une Cullen ! » intervint Jane

« Jane ferme-là veux-tu ? Il n'y à que toi qui ne lui fait pas confiance ici ! » s'énerva Démétri


End file.
